Shinji's revenge
by rootathell
Summary: This Story takes place after Shinji first broke the Synch record of Asuka and before Leliel attacked. Asuka, as normally is fuming and attacked Shinji. The results are described in this Story. rated for violence, light swearwords. ON HOLD 'till further no
1. Prolog

**Shinji's Revenge (English) - Broken Spine (Prolog)**

Disclaimer: NGE and the Characters in this Story are property of Hideko Anno and GAINAX, don't sue me, I'm only borrowing them and will (hopefully) return them unharmed.

To all the Asuka fans out there. Please don't be mad at me, if I'm not nice to your darling in the beginning.

This Story takes place in the 16. Episode of the NGE Anime, Shinji broke the Synch score record of Asuka and Leliel, the angel of night hasn't attacked yet. Asuka as normally is fuming and attacked Shinji. The results are described in this Story.

Furthermore I must apologise for any mistakes in my spelling/grammar, because english is not my mother tounge.

ROOTATHELL FANFICS presents

a NGE FanFiction.

Starring the T3WC (Tokyo 3 Wrecking Crew)

in Shinji's Revenge:

(zanzoku na teshi no these)

Shinji came home with Misato and an extremely furious Asuka. She was enraged, because the baka broke her synchroscore today and hasn't even tried to do so. SHE was the best Evangelion pilot there is and she would stay in this position. So she decided to show Shinji his place, which was under her, both in social status and from the synchrotest scores, because she was the best and not some baka with his dumb luck. Naturally she ignored some really small details like his help against Gaghiel, their combined victory against Israfael, his help in the fight against Sandalphon in which she nearly died and she also forget that he was the first to reach Sahaquiel and held him in position, until Rei and she could destroy him. Furthermore she ignored the unofficial Kill-list that coursed through NERV, in which the Pilot of EVA 01 had the lead.

This was all irrelevant for her and she decided to put Shinji into his place, which was definitely lower than hers, so that he should even be honored to breathe in her presence. "HE IDIOT, HURRY WITH THE DINNER, I'M HUNGRY!!!" shouted Asuka in the ear of the poor lad. "Oww...Asuka, I'm not deaf, no need to shout" complained Shinji silently, after he regained the ability to hear something other than the constant ringing of his ears. Unfortunately for him Asuka heard him complain, which lit her already short fuse again. "I CAN SHOUT AS MUCH AS I WANT NOW HURRY UP WITH DINNER" ordered Asuka in a way that would make a drill sergeant jealous. "Hai hai" answered Shinji resigned and trotted into the kitchen, while Misato tried to calm down the red-haired volcano. Why can't she be nice for a change? I've never done anything to her, I don't even want to pilot EVA, it only brings pain and with Asuka only the double amount thought Shinji getting depressed while he prepared the dinner for his makeshift-family.

"Asuka, Misato, Dinner is ready" called Shinji out of the kitchen to get his roommates to the table. Almost instantly all occupants of the house, including PenPen were in the kitchen and helped themselves to their meal. The entire dinner went like every day. Misato got drunk, Asuka complained how a wimp and houseman like Shinji could become an Evangelion pilot, while Misato drank more and more beer to block out Asuka's rambling, in which she succeeded and fell asleep at the table. Shinji cleared the table and took a blanket for Misato out of her room. He then wanted to go to his room, but was intercepted by Asuka in the living room. "Wait a moment, baka! I have to talk to you" interrupted Asuka Shinji's escape into his enclave. Shinji gulped as Asuka pulled him into the living room so that she doesn't disturb Misato, while she gave Shinji a piece of her mind. As soon as they were in the living room, Asuka began to push Shinji around the room, threw German and Japanese curses at him and generally treated him as she thought he should be treated. But it didn't stop there. The curses got from worse to downright gruel, the in Asuka's opinion light pushes grew stronger and stronger until she didn't hold back any more and hit Shinji in more sensitive areas. This was, when Shinji began to defend himself, but this effort was vain, as Asuka decided to work on Shinji's stomach region. Finally Asuka landed a hard blow and Shinji was forced to the ground, breathing hard to get air into his abused body. As he lay on the ground Asuka kicked him in the ribs for good measure before she waited that her punching bag stood up again. Slowly Shinji crawled up, holding his hands to the place, where Asuka hit him in the ribs. But as soon as he stood again, Asuka continued her assault on the defenseless pilot.

Meanwhile Misato was awakened by the cries of Shinji and tried to identify her surroundings. It took a few moments for her alcohol-clouded mind to realize that it was Shinji who sounded in pain and a few more to realize that the sounds came from the living room. With problems Misato arose from her impromptu-nap and staggered in the direction of the cries.

Back in the living-room Shinji managed to stand up and tried to flee into the relative safety of his room, but Asuka would have none of it and stopped his escape with a shoulder throw that carried him directly to the TV-set or more precise to the sharp edge of the wooden structure that held the TV. Shinji managed to land in the worst possible position and heard a sharp cracking sound before an unimaginable pain overtook him and he lost his consciousness.

This was the scene that Misato witnessed, as she entered the living room. Asuka stood there with a self-satisfied smirk, while Shinji lay in the broken remains of the TV-set, blood slowly dripping from his mouth and a various number of scratches and bruises present on his face and arms. Immediately Misato was at Shinji's side to check him for live-signs. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found them and spurted to the telephone to call for help. In the meantime Asuka realized that she went too far and snuck into her room, where she hid and hoped that she wouldn't face the consequences of what she had done.

A few minutes later Ritsuko arrived with a team of medics at Misato's door. "Misato, this better be good, you know how I hate it when someone wastes my time" greeted Ritsuko the worried-out-of-her-mind guardian of two pilots. Without a word Misato lead her and the medics into the living room. Even Ritsuko lost her cool as she saw Shinji Ikari; NERVs best pilot lying in the shattered remains what appeared to have been a TV and some other electronics. Immediately she rushed to the young pilot and checked for injuries that weren't visible at first, dreading what she would find. Time slowed as her worst fears that she got from her first look at the third child were confirmed. Slowly she withdrew her hand that checked the boy's spine moments ago and found something irregular. Red blood dripped slowly from Ritsuko's gloved hand. "Take him to the ICU immediately but be careful, he might have a spinal injury" Ritsuko ordered the two medics, which carried out their orders and placed Shinji on an inflatable stretcher and transported Shinji to the roof where a VTOL waited for them. Ritsuko stayed a little bit longer and demanded a report from Misato, before she also went to the roof.

The VTOL took of seconds after Ritsuko got on board and flew directly to the Infirmary in the Geofront through the main shaft.

After a long night for many people at NERV, Ritsuko finally left the ICU where Shinji was held to give her report on the condition of the third child to Major Misato, his guardian and Gendo Ikari the Commander of NERV.

She met Misato directly at the doors to the ICU, worried and hoping for news about her charge. After Ritsuko and the medics transported Shinji from her home to the infirmary she immediately followed them to NERV and waited the entire night for news about Shinji's condition, too worried about him to think about how the entire situation happened. She knew that it was Asuka who caused the whole mess, but was preoccupied with other things than to worry about the redheaded demon.

"Ritsuko!, how's Shinji?" asked Misato, as soon as she saw the doctor. "He'll live, but we have a really big problem" answered Ritsuko truthfully. "What is it?" asked Misato fearfully. "In medical terms he suffers from paraplegia" answered Ritsuko, what earned her a questioning gaze from Misato. Ritsuko sighed and explained it in simpler terms. "His spinal column has been broken and a bone splinter penetrated the nerve channel and damaged his nerves beyond what we are able to repair at the time" explained Ritsuko. "WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!" echoed Misato's scream through the halls of NERV HQ.

---------------------

Author's rambling: So there it is, my first english FanFic. Hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

**Shinji's Revenge – Reactions and consequences**

NERV Infirmary, Room 301, Patient Shinji Ikari

Misato watched Shinji lying on the bed in the infirmary after the surgery on his spinal column where the bone splinters of his third and fourth lumbar vertebra were removed and replaced with artificial bone, but unfortunately the damage to the nerve tract was beyond mending, even with the newest technology and research, science has met its borders.

Misato sighed as she stepped out of the room. She knew, that she was, at least partly to blame for the injury caused by the second child. Damn...I could've helped him before...if only I... thought Misato, as she regretted ignoring all the signs and hoped that everything would work itself out like always. While she knew that she made a mistake, she also knew that Asuka had gone too far by literally disabling her competition.

Misato was pulled out of her recollections of the possible second worst day in life (Worst was the day she watched second impact firsthand), as Rei entered the scene with what looked like a scowl on her face. Rei...scowling? Must be my imagination thought Misato, as Rei passed her and proceeded to enter Shinji's Room. Then another thought hit Misato's brain. Why is she here, today's a school day, shouldn't she be in school? wondered Misato, as she also entered the infirmary room, where she found Rei sitting patiently at Shinji's bedside, waiting for him to rejoin the world of the waking. Unsure of how to approach the blue haired enigma, Misato also grabbed a chair and sat herself next to Rei and waited for Shinji to awaken.

At the same time, Dr. Ritsuko faced the Commander of NERV with her report on Shinji's status. While Gendo didn't care much for his son, he cared for his scenario and the third child's involvement in it. And a pilot with paraplegia certainly wasn't part of his scenario. "Will he be able to pilot an EVA with this injury?" asked Gendo in his normal stone-cold voice. "Probably, the A-10 nerve connects to the brain and as long his brain doesn't 'forget' how to walk he should be able to, but I recommend a series of tests to see how his injury affects his ability to synch with the EVA" answered Ritsuko calmly but on the inside she wanted to slap the bastard silly for his non-caring attitude. "Good, arrange a test as soon as the third is able to" Gendo ordered and turned to his desk, as a sign for Ritsuko to leave. Cold-hearted asshole thought Ritsuko, as she left Gendo's office. After a short thought outside the office, Ritsuko was on the way to the infirmary to see the third child. She didn't know why, but she was a little bit fond of the commander's son and the fact that after all he lived through he still had a gentle and helpful soul. And what did it all bring him? asked Ritsuko in her mind.

As Ritsuko arrived, she was astonished how crowded his room was this early in the morning. In addition to Misato and Rei were several nurses and other female NERV personnel that paid the sleeping boy a visit. While she knew that the shy pilot of EVA01 had a few secret admirers under the female NERV personnel she didn't knew it were that much. The rather large room that was built for 4 ICU beds for the Evangelion pilots was crowded, although there was only one bed and a few monitoring devices present. Ritsuko immediately ushered everyone, save Misato and Rei out of the room and told them to visit later, not when they were on duty. The Nurses tried to stay by claiming Shinji was the only inhabitant of the infirmary, but Ritsuko would have none of it.

Finally the room was empty save for Shinji, Ritsuko, Misato and Rei who awaited the awakening of the Pilot of EVA01.

Back at Misato's apartment

Nearly twelve hours have passed since the tragic incident in the Misato/Ikari/Soryu apartment and normally the apartment should be empty for the day, but that wasn't today. One person was still at home, and hasn't slept the entire night, because she realised what she had done to the only person that had cared enough to risk his life for her.

Suddenly the doorbell of the apartment rang. At first Asuka though Misato was back, but then she remembered that Misato wouldn't have ringed, because she has a key. Her next thought was that probably Kaji had come to visit. Strangely that thought wasn't as lifting her spirits as normal. Sluggishly Asuka made her way to the door to see who dared to disturb her. As she opened the door, she had only one thought. Sht .

"Pilot Soryu, you are ordered to come with us, it seems that the Commander wants to have a word with you". And with these words she was grabbed by two Section 2 Goons and carted to a van waiting just outside the apartment.

-------------------------------- A/N: This fic is, as of now ON HOLD untill further notice. I am currently working on another, more promising Fic, titled Shinji Muyo, that I'm currently translating into english, that is hopefully understandable. mfg root


End file.
